Thanks For the Memories
by DontKillMyVibe
Summary: Who's going to eat a mountain of turkey and cranberries next week! (Hint: it's me.) READDDDD!


**Sammy's POV:**

My bike skidded to a stop and I nearly fell of the road. My underwear was jammed so far up my butt that it was unbelievably uncomfortable.

"Caseyyyyyy," I whined. "I need a bath NOW."

He reached down and unhooked my panties and grinned at my misery. It felt sooo much better, but I was still irritable and sweaty. I batted his hand away.

"Case, we're in public!"

He smirked and grabbed me off my bike. "Oh please. I'm irresistible. And nobody's watching."

It was true. There was no one around on the barren bike trail.

I looked up at him and scrunched my mouth to the side. "I call rape." I wiggled out of his grasp.

He shrugged. "Not opposed to that..."

I smacked him and blushed a deep crimson. "So where are we going anyway?"

"I told you, dear Sammy, it's a surprise."

"Well we need to get back for Grams' dinner tonight. She makes the best Thanksgiving turkeys every year."

"Who says we'll miss it?"

"Well ever since Marissa and Billy ran off to who knows where, I can't guarantee any of us'll make it anymore. I can't believe they haven't even contacted us since March."

He gave me a long hug, because he knew how much it threw me off that Marissa would just leave. She was only what, seventeen? But whatever. It had been a long time so I was done worrying about it.

I took advantage of Casey's vulnerable position and stole his water bottle off his bike and poured it all over my face, leaving not a drop left.

"Ah, better. Thanks." I tried to ignore his gaping mouth. I knew he was dying of thirst. Sucker.

He grabbed my face and tried to kiss off any excess water remaining, but came up with no such luck as the hot weather had already dried up any possible liquid. His pitiful face was hysterical.

"Oh, be quiet," he muttered.

"Casey?"

"What?"

"Loooove you."

He rolled his eyes. "What you "loooove" is my ability to bring YOUR water supply along this trip."

"No comment."

He rolled his eyes and hopped back onto his bike, me following. We rose until we came to a residential neighborhood that had adorable little apartments.

"Casey, where the hell are we? I better not be Punked, or else you will be receiving a fist in your bat cave."

He smiled cryptically. "My girlfriend is ever the charmer. But I'm still not telling you."

We rode up the elevator to the fifth floor, and stopped at room 506. Casey knocked.

I could barely see inside because I was assaulted with a hug, from a person that smelled of jasmine and vanilla. Wait...I KNEW that smell. I would know it anywhere.

"MARISSA YOU HAVE SOME MAJOR EXPLAINING TO DO."

"SAMMY. OMG I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COME IN DINNER'S ALMOST READY."

I was about to mention that Grams was preparing dinner in Santa Martina for us, but stopped short when I saw her standing in the doorway.

"Hi, pumpkin," she said, with a sparkle in her eye. "Come catch up with your friend."

I noticed Marissa's cousin Brandon standing behind her, also known as my ex-crush. So many pieces didn't make sense, but Marissa couldn't stop apologizing and hugging me. I was overjoyed that she was HERE, with my grandmother, and we would all eat together, but something was different about her embraces.

Looking at her stomach, I noticed that it was bulging. Naturally, my eyes did too.

"Marissa...is that...? What?"

"I'm due next month with a boy! It's Billy's!"

"Marissa..wow! I mean, you're fine with this? You seem so excited! And how..."

"Oh please Sammy, it's not like you can't infer what happened. My parents kicked me out when they found out. At first, I was sad and whatever, but after a while with Billy and not hearing arguments every day from my parents about gambling and this and that, I really started to enjoy it. I took my savings and Billy and I moved into Brandon's apartment. And I'll have access to some real cash when I turn eighteen in three months."

She was seriously happy. And I was at the most amazing reunion ever, with my favorite people.

We sat down. We were so starving to eat that once mashed potatoes and turkey and stuffing was set, we dug in like animals. We ate until all the guys unbuttoned their jeans because they were too tight. Marissa and I would've removed our constricting shorts too but Grams would have likely not approved. After dinner, we went around and shared what we were thankful for.

Everyone thanked Grams for cooking, Casey for dragging me here, and Marissa and Billy for volunteering their apartment; of course, Billy ignored all of the mushy stuff and said he was thankful for the food. But looking at all the faces around me, I realized that I couldn't have a better family. I was even, surprisingly, thankful for Lady Lana. Without her, I would have never gotten this close to my grandmother.

As I thought about what I could say, I realized I had too much to condense into a few words. I spilled out what I loved about every person in the room (ignoring Casey's jealous stares when I complimented Brandon and Billy's gags when I gushed about Casey).

"I know this is ridiculously cheesy," I said, giddy from the food and flushed from the stuffy room, "but this is the best Thanksgiving ever."

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you thought of this fluffy story! Lol I'm a little early on Thanksgiving and there was no legitimate plot or anything but WHATEVS. What are you guys thankful for? I'm glad that you guys are so sweet btw I want to buy you all dark chocolate strawberry cheesecakes so we can all get fat together ahahahah *bawls* Training season needs to get here quick.**

**Gah cramps suck. I especially hate when teachers ask if I'm giving them "attitude" like NO. STOP BOTHERING ME OR I'LL BLEED ON EVERYTHING YOU LOVE. **

**Keep up the updating, lovelies! -DontKillMyVibe**


End file.
